Twilight Chronicles V2
by Xeno Shishigawa
Summary: -Repost- Isabella "Bella" Swan moves to Forks for a fresh start, but one day she meets someone with a dark secret, and a mysterious past. When she finds out, will it put her in danger, or will something, or rather someone be the one to put her in that danger? Read, and find out. -Sorry if the summary sucks because I'm in a hurry-
1. Chapter 1

Neo Shinshiro: Yo everyone! I know this is gonna sound strange because I'm a guy,but I'm a big fan of the Twilight movies. So I thought to make this fanfic. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: Neo Shinshiro doesn't own Twilight,or it's characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyer (novels),and Catherine Hardwicke (movies).

* * *

I had never given much thought to how I would die. But dying in the place of someone I love seemed like a good way to go. -Bella (Twilight)

Chapter 1: Change,and Meeting

75 degrees in Phoenix,Arizona. 17-year old Isabella "Bella" Swan was preparing to move from her home in Phoenix to Forks,Washington. "Bella,are you sure there is nothing I can say to change your mind?"asked Bella's mother,Renee. Bella had dark brown hair,chocolate brown eyes,and wore a white tank top with a green long sleeved shirt over it,blue jeans,and brown boots. Renee had blonde hair,brown eyes,and wore a white long sleeved shirt over a pink tank top,black jeans,and white sandals.

"I'm sure."said Bella as she picked up her suit case.

"Alright,but you call as soon as you land,and when you arrive at your father's house."said Renee as she hugged her daughter.

"Alright mom."said Bella before she boarded the plane.

-8 hours later-

Bella was in her father's,Charlie Swan,police car on her way to her father's house. Charlie Swan had black hair,brown eyes,and wore a police uniform which consisted of a blue work shirt,black pants,black shoes,and a police badge on his shirt.

"So...you're going to Forks high tomorrow?"asked Charlie.

"Yeah."said Bella.

"Well...I'll let the school know."said Charlie.

-Charlie's house-

"This'll be your bedroom. It's the same as it was when you left."said Charlie.

"It's fine."said Bella as she set her suit case down. Charlie nodded his head.

"Well,I'll let you unpack."said Charlie as he closed Bella's bedroom door.

-The next day-

Bella was walking through the halls of Forks High trying to find her first class. '_If I get lost on my first day then I'm afraid about the rest of the year._'thought Bella.

"Are you lost?"asked a voice causing Bella to turn,and see a teenage boy a year older than her with black hair that reached to his neck with it also being spikey,onyx colored eyes,pale skin,and wore black shoes,black jeans,and white t-shirt.

"Yeah,I'm supposed to be in biology."said Bella. She then noticed the boy had an almost painful look on his face which he quickly replaced with a neutral look.

"Just go down this hall,turn the next corner,and it'll be on your right."said the boy.

"Thanks,but are you alright? A minute ago you looked like you were in pain."said Bella.

"I'm fine. See ya around,Bella."said the boy before walking away leaving behind a shocked Bella.

'_How did he know my name?__ And there is something about him..._'thought Bella before she went to class.

-Lunch period-

Bella had made friends with four teens named Jessica Stanley,Angela Weber,Mike Newton,and Eric Yorkie. Jessica had brown hair that reached to her shoulder blades,hazel eyes,and wore a pink long sleeved shirt,blue jeans,brown flip-flops,and a necklace around her neck. Angela had long black hair that reached to the middle of her back,hazel eyes,and wore glasses,a white long sleeved shirt with pink flower designs all over the shirt,black jeans,and brown shoes. Mike Newton had short blonde hair,brown eyes,and wore a blue short sleeved button up shirt with a blue,and yellow Forks High football jersey,black jeans,and white sneakers. Eric had black shoulder length hair,onyx eyes,and wore a dark purple button up shirt with a black tie,black jeans,and black shoes.

"So how do you like Forks High,Bella?"asked Jessica as Bella came to the table with her tray of food which consisted solely of a salad.

"It's fine."said Bella as she sat down. Mike then looked at her.

"Is there anyone you find interesting,Bella?"asked Mike hoping it was him. Bella nearly dropped her fork at the question,but then the image of the mysterious teen boy she met in the hall a few hours ago flashed through her mind.

"Not really."lied Bella as she started eating,not noticing the defeated look on Mike's face. Jessica looked toward the exit to see six people coming in,and nudged Bella.

"Here they come."said Jessica as she pointed toward the group that came in. Bella looked toward the group,and her eyes widened when she saw the boy she met earlier.

"Who are they?"asked Bella.

"The Cullens."answered Angela,"There is Emmett Cullen,Rosalie Hale Cullen,Jasper Hale Cullen,Alice Cullen,and Edward Cullen."

"And the other one?"asked Bella as she kept her eyes on the boy.

"Neo Cullen,or as I refer to him as The Hottie."said Jessica as she stared at the boy,"He doesn't realize that every girl in the school has fallen for him,and everytime a girl has asked him out he's declined."

Emmett has short black hair,onyx eyes,pale skin,and wore a gray t-shirt that showed off his muscles,black jeans,and black shoes. Rosalie had long blonde hair,onyx eyes,pale skin,and wore a black t-shirt with a gray coat,a white scarf,black jeans,and black high heel boots. Jasper had wavy blonde hair,onyx eyes,pale skin,and wore a button up white shirt,blue jeans,and black shoes. Alice had short black pixie like hair,onyx eyes,pale skin,and wore a white button up shirt with a black vest,black jeans,and black high heeled sandals. Edward had brown hair,onyx eyes,pale skin,and wore a black t-shirt,blue jeans,and black shoes.

"It seems like there isn't anyone he is interested in,and that's why I haven't asked him out."said Jessica.

"But didn't you ask him out a week ago?"asked Angela causing Jessica to glare at her. Bella didn't seem to notice as she stared at Neo with interest,and wonder. When Neo locked eyes with her she blushed,and quickly looked away missing the smile that crossed Neo's features.

'_What's wrong with me? I met Neo in the hall,and before I knew his name I was okay,but now..._'thought Bella.

"Anyway,they're all partically with each other. Jasper,and Alice are together even though he seems to be in constant pain. Edward,and Rosalie are together,and they seem happy together. Emmett had made it clear that he wasn't looking for a relationship right now,and Neo just seems to be oblivious to all the girls who like him."said Jessica.

"Are they related?"asked Bella.

"Well Dr. Carlisle Cullen,and his wife can't have kids so they adopted those six,Neo being the most recent. So their not biological related."explained Angela. Carlisle has blonde hair,gold eyes,pale skin,and wears a blue dress shirt with a doctors coat over it,black dress pants,and black shoes.

'_Neo..._'thought Bella as she looked back at said boy.

-Biology 3rd period-

Bella walked into the class to find Neo sitting at the table she sat at in first period. As she walked toward the table she noticed that same pain filled expression he had when she met him in the hall.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?"asked Bella as she blushed slightly. Neo looked up at her,and immediately replaced his pained expression with a neutral one.

"Not at all."Neo simply replied as he looked back at the chalkboard. Bella then took her seat next to Neo. Said boy then turned toward her.

"I'm sorry for not properly introducing myself earlier. My name is Neo Cullen."said Neo.

"I'm-."said Bella.

"Bella Swan,"Neo interrupted,"Word gets around."

"Yeah. Are you sure you're okay?"asked Bella.

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"said Neo.

"Because when I came over here you looked like you were in a lot of pain."said Bella. Neo seemed shocked that Bella saw he was in pain,but didn't show it.

"I just don't like the sight,or smell of blood."said Neo. Bella understood what he meant because she didn't like the sight of blood either.

'_Wait,did he say the smell of blood,too?_'thought Bella. As the minutes ticked by Bella noticed that Neo seemed to want to get out of the class more,and more with each passing second. When the bell rang an hour later Neo got up from his seat,and darted toward the door bewildering Bella. She was even more surprised when she looked at the desk to see claw marks where Neo had been scratching at the desk.

-Hallway-

Bella was walking through the hall when she stumbled upon Neo having an argument with the principal. "Isn't there anything that could replace my biology period?"asked an angry Neo.

"I'm afraid not. Now don't bring this up again."said the principal. Neo then looked back at Bella before growling a menacing growl.

"Fine."said Neo as he turned,and quickly walked past Bella. Said girl watched as Neo walked around a corner,and disappeared.

'_It looked like when he looked at me he got angrier. But what did I do to make him angry?_'thought Bella who knew things were different now,but didn't know what changes were in store.

-To be continued-

* * *

Neo Shinshiro: Well I hope you liked the first chapter of my Twilight fanfic,and hope you'll read the upcoming chapters that are soon to follow. Read,review,comment,and don't flame. Peace,I'm out!


	2. Chapter 2

Neo Shinshiro: Hey everyone! I finally figured out the second chapter,and I am giving it to yall. Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: Neo Shinshiro doesn't own Twilight,or it's characters.

* * *

Chapter 2

-The next day-

Bella went to school hoping to find Neo, but for the first half of the day she couldn't find him.

-Gym-

The girls were practicing volleyball. Bella was trying to focus on practice, but her thoughts kept drifting back to Neo, and how he seemed to get angry when he saw her. '_Did I make him angry?_'thought Bella.

"BELLA, LOOK OUT!"shouted Jessica snapping Bella out of her thoughts to see the ball coming straight at her. Bella closed her eyes, and braced for the impact of the ball, but when she didn't feel any pain she opened her eyes to see that someone had caught the ball.

"You okay, Bella?"asked the person. Bella's eyes widened upon recognizing the person's voice, and looked up at the person to see that it was Neo. Chocolate brown met golden brown as Bella stared at Neo.

"Y-Yeah."stuttered Bella. Neo, who had caught the ball, tossed it to Jessica. As he turned to leave the gym, Bella spoke up.

"T-Thanks...for catching the ball, I mean."said Bella. Neo looked back at Bella, and smiled.

"Sure. Anytime you need me, just look for me."said Neo before he turned back around, and left the gym.

'_Something is different._'thought Bella.

-Biology class-

Bella walked into the class to find that Neo was sitting at the same desk as yesterday. When she sat down, she looked at Neo.

"Did you get contacts?"asked Bella. Neo gave her a puzzled look.

"No. Why do you ask?"said Neo.

"Because yesterday your eyes were onyx, and today they're golden brown."said Bella. Neo just chuckled.

"It's the lighting. Yesterday the room was darker than today."said Neo.

"Right, that's probably it."said Bella, but she couldn't bring herself to believe that was the reason. The teacher cleared his throat.

"Alright class, let us begin. Please use the microscopes."said the teacher. Bella grabbed the microscope.

"Do you mind if I use it first?"asked Neo as he reached for the microscope. When Neo's hand brushed against Bella's hand, Bella yanked her hand away in shock.

'_His hand is ice cold, but it also felt like an electric shock went through my hand when we touched._'thought Bella.

"I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?"Neo apologized. Bella shook her head.

"N-No, you can use it first."said Bella. Neo then looked in the microscope at the onion.

"It's prophase."said Neo. He then looked at Bella.

"So why are you here in Forks?"asked Neo.

"My mom remarried."said Bella. Neo gave Bella a curious look.

"So they sent you here?"asked Neo. Bella shook her head.

"No, I sent myself here. This was my choice."said Bella. Neo chuckled.

"Well, it seems you're suffering more than you let on."said Neo.

"Well, I don't exactly like the rain, or the cold."said Bella. Neo gave Bella a slightly surprised look.

"Then why come to a place that you wouldn't want to live in?"asked Neo. Bella then glared at Neo.

"Why does it matter to you?"asked Bella.

"Good question. Why does it matter?"said Neo as he thought for a second. He then looked back at Bella.

"Let's just say that I want to get to know you better, but I'm finding it difficult to read you."said Neo. Bella's features lightened up a little.

"That's funny because my mom always said that ,to her, I'm an open book."said Bella. Neo then had an idea.

"Why don't you join me for lunch today, and you can tell me more about you?"Neo suggested. Bella's eyes widened slightly in surprise.

"Won't your siblings be a little upset?"asked Bella. Neo chuckled.

"I'll get a table for just us. If my brothers, and sisters have a problem then they can tell me later."said Neo. "What do you say?" Bella nodded her head nervously.

"A-Alright."Bella agreed.

-Lunch period-

Bella had gotten her lunch, a salad, before looking around the cafeteria for Neo. Suddenly, a hand clasped on her shoulder causing Bella to whip around, and see Neo.

"Calm down. It's just me."said Neo.

"S-Sorry."Bella apologized.

"Are you alright?"asked Neo. Bella nodded her head.

"Yeah. Anyway, where are we sitting?"asked Bella. Neo pointed to an empty table by the window.

"Over there."said Neo. The two then walked over to the table, and sat down across from each other. Bella then noticed that Neo hadn't gotten anything to eat.

"Aren't you eating?"asked Bella. Neo shook his head.

"No, I'm not hunger."said Neo. "So why don't you tell me about yourself."

"W-Well, what do you wanna know?"Bella asked nervously.

"Anything you feel comfortable telling me."said Neo.

-That evening-

Bella was lying in bed thinking about everything that happened today. '_Neo actually listened to everything I told him, and didn't laugh at some of the things that others would laugh at._'thought Bella. She then remembered how cold Neo's hand was.

'_His hand was like ice. That can't be possible, could it?_'thought Bella. She then decided that tomorrow she would find out more about him.

-The next day-

Bella drove to school in her new red truck that was given to her by her family's friend, Billy Black. When she arrived at Forks High, she parked, and stepped out of the truck before looking around for Neo. Bella soon spotted the teen with Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice.

'_He's with his family right now, so I'd better wait until he's alone._'thought Bella. Suddenly, the sound of screeching tires caused Bella to turn, and see a van heading straight at her.

"LOOK OUT!"screamed the driver, Tyler, as he tried to stop. He then tried to turn the van so the side was facing Bella hoping it would instantly skid to a stop, but the tires slid on the slick ice.

"NOOOOOO!"Bella screamed as she leaned against her truck. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was Neo running toward her.

When she came to a few seconds later she saw Neo leaning over her with his hand against Tyler's van, and the other on her truck. Her eyes widened when she saw that there was a large dent in her truck where Neo's hand was, and that he was holding the van up slightly. He then pushed the van aside before placing a hand on Bella's arm.

"OH MY GOD! SOMEONE CALL 911!"screamed a girl.

"Are you okay, Bella?"asked a worried Neo.

"I-I'm fine, but how did you get over here so fast?"said Bella.

"I was near your truck."said Neo. Bella shook her head.

"No, you were with your family near the entrance."said Bella. Neo shook his head.

"No, I was here, and I pulled you out of the way."Neo said.

"But I saw you!"said Bella. Neo sighed.

"No, you didn't."said Neo.

"I know what I saw!"Bella argued. Neo shook his head as he placed his hand on Bella's head.

"Please, just trust me."said Neo as they heard the sound of an ambulance's siren as the ambulance approached.

-Later at the hospital-

Bella was sitting on the end of a hospital bed while recounting the entire event. '_I know what I saw. Neo was with his siblings at the entrance to the high school when the van swerved out of control, so there was no way he could've reached me in time, but yet he did, and he even stopped the van with his bare hand, and wasn't even injured in the slightest. He even lifted the van to keep it from crushing my legs, and left a dent in my truck. That can't be possible, and yet it happened._'thought Bella.

"Bella, I am so sorry! I tried to stop, but I hit the ice wrong, and nearly killed you!"Tyler, whom was lying in a hospital bed next to Bella, apologized.

"It's alright, Tyler."said Bella

"Miss Swan?"asked a voice causing Bella to look up, and see Dr. Carlisle Cullen. She then noticed Neo, and Edward standing behind him.

"Yes?"asked Bella.

"How do you feel?"asked Carlisle.

"I feel fine."said Bella. Carlisle checked his clipboard.

"Well, your x-rays check out, and you don't have a concussion. Lucky you had Neo with you."said Carlisle.

"Yeah...lucky."said Bella who realized that Carlisle was in on whatever was going on.

"Your father is in the waiting room, so you can go home, but come back if you feel dizzy."said Carlisle. He then turned to Tyler.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to stay with us a little longer, Tyler."said Carlisle before he, and Edward walked off. Neo was about to follow them when a hand grabbed his arm. He then looked back at Bella whom had grabbed his arm.

"Can I speak to you...alone."said Bella. They then stepped into the hallway.

"What did you want to talk to me about?"asked Neo.

"I want the truth."said Bella. Neo knew what she meant.

"What do you think happened?"asked Neo.

"All I know for sure is that you were near the school entrance, and that the van would have crushed us, but it didn't. You left a dent in my truck, and the van would have crushed my legs, but you were lifting it."said Bella. Neo shook his head.

"No one will believe you."said Neo. Bella wiped her eyes.

"I'm not going to tell anybody."said Bella.

"Then..."said Neo. "...why does it matter?"

"I don't like to lie, so there had better be a good reason why I have to."said Bella. Neo glared at Bella.

"Why can't you just thank me, and let it go?"asked Neo. Bella glared at Neo.

"...Thank you."said Bella. Neo looked at her disbelievingly.

"You aren't going to let it go, are you?"asked Neo. Bella shook her head.

"No."Bella simply stated. Neo sighed.

"Then I hope you're ready for a lot of disappointment."said Neo as he turned, and started walking away. Bella then spoke up.

"Why did you even bother?"asked Bella. Neo stopped, and, without turning around, spoke up.

"I don't know."said Neo before he walked away.

-That evening-

Bella was lying in bed think about her's, and Neo's talk. '_How could he save me, and not know why he did?_'thought Bella. She then fell asleep, and dreamt of Neo for the first time, and every night after she would dream of him, but he was always on the periphery, never within reach.

* * *

Neo Shinshiro: That's it for this chapter, and I'd like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. Anyway, read, review, comment, and don't flame! Peace, I'm out!


End file.
